Gravedigger
by Fae1956
Summary: What happens when your very special person leaves you and you have no way of coping? Gravedigger, when you dig my grave. Could you make it shallow, so that I can feel the rain? Rated M for sexual content. YAOI. M/M relationship.


A/N: Well this is the first ficlet that I will uploading on this account but it is nowhere near the first I have written. This little idea came to me when I was listening to _**Gravedigger**_ which was originally done by the Dave Matthews Band, but I heard a BEAUTIFULLY haunting performance done by the Cantus singers and couldn't help myself in writing a fic based off of the haunting and yet beautiful way the Cantus singers sang the song. Not sure exactly why it was that THIS came into mind, but there ya go =]

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. That right belongs to Masahi and his brilliant mind.

_**Gravedigger**_

Sasuke knelt before the grave in front of him and did his best not to cry…Uchiha's didn't cry after all. Still, it didn't stop the way that his heart clenched at the thoughts of this one person who made everything okay. The thoughts of this one person who had given his life to protect what he loved.

Sasuke ran a hand over the stone tablet that proclaimed who currently lay beneath the Earth. Dipping his head he couldn't help the thoughts that assaulted his mind. He couldn't allow himself to feel pain…not when there was so much to do.

_** "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" the angry tan mouth shouted angrily at Sasuke while pointing a finger in his direction. The robes declaring high honor flaring behind him as if they were angered as well. **_

_** Sasuke looked at his childhood friend and couldn't believe how much he had grown in the past few years he had been gone. Sasuke lowered his head and smirked at the thoughts of this person in front of him actually growing up and having enough maturity to run a country. Sadly, this only led to anger the man in front of him further. **_

_** "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT NOW?" **_

_** Sasuke raised his head, standing in the process and stepping toe to toe with the slightly taller man in front of him continuing to have the smirk planted firmly on his face. The tan face in front of him furthering to color red in anger at being laughed at. **_

_** "I'm laughing at you…you never cease to amaze me," Sasuke answered him before he leaned up capturing the plump pink lips with his own. Gorgeous blue eyes widened a fraction before sliding shut and cupping the shorter man's face kissing back eagerly. **_

_** Sasuke realized then and there the most effective way to shut the loud man up was by kissing him and making him forget what he was even saying to begin with. Sasuke also realized then and then that he wouldn't mind kissing the other man on a regular basis and would therefore have to make a habit out of this. **_

Sasuke blinked the memory away feeling tears prick the back of his eyes with the pain he was feeling. Despite the pain tugging at his heart he couldn't find it in himself to move away from the spot he was currently in. He found that he HAD to be here considering he hadn't been there for the burial because on that day he was tearing their house apart in anger of what had happened and continued to blame himself.

The raven closed his eyes, his hand tightening over the stone slab that lay in front of him. It WAS his fault that this had all happened despite what other people told him. They all insisted that it was something nobody could have prevented and eventually was going to happen.

_**Sasuke laid in bed looking at the blue eyes in front of him that stared back in earnest. Sasuke didn't say anything as a tan hand came over to his face, pushing a bang out the way and rested on his cheek. The both listened to the sound of the rain outside their windowpane loving days where they could lay in and enjoy the weather. They both found out in their relationship that the rain is something they both loved. **_

_** Sasuke would never tell anybody but he loved moments like this. Moments where he didn't have to worry about anything but the man beside him. This gorgeous man that found it in his heart to love him despite everything that had happened. A man that could love him unconditionally, even when people would ridicule him for such a thing. **_

_** Sasuke moved from his spot, startling the other man slightly as he shifted to have one of his knees on either side of the man effectively straddling his waist. Sasuke silently leant down, his arms on either side of the other man's head. The blonde smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around the pale waist, caressing the back as if her were handling the finest porcelain. **_

_** Sasuke moved a hand behind himself as he continued to kiss the man in front of him in order to position said man's member at his entrance. Sasuke shifted slightly so the head slipped through his entrance making him gasp out. **_

_** Sasuke sat up completely and impaled himself on the rigid length. Closing his eyes at the pleasure that coursed through his body he rocked gently not wanting to make this a rough session but instead one filled with the love that he was feeling at the moment. **_

_** The man beneath Sasuke laced his fingers with the raven's and kissed each knuckle as he allowed Sasuke to move as he pleased, shifting upwards into the warmth ever once in a while. Sasuke opened his eyes to look down at the questing blue eyes that were smiling up to him in warmth and compassion at this very tender act that they were taking part in. **_

_** Sasuke leaned down again kissing the man before him bringing their laced hands above the man's head and started to ride the turgid length inside him harder. Sasuke began to pant, feeling himself become undone by the moans escaping from both of their mouths. **_

_** Sasuke dropped his head to the other man's neck allowing himself to just feel the motions. The person beneath him trailed his hands down to Sasuke's hips and gripped them tightly aiding the raven in his quest to find release. Sasuke leaned up, placing his palms flat on the chest in front of him and moved with the hands and hips aiding him. **_

_** He looked down into the eyes that never left his face and smiled down at the man hurrying their pace. The man beneath him grunted and flipped them over so that Sasuke's back was now pressed into the mattress. Sasuke cried out in pleasure, his legs wrapping around the tan waist in the process, feeling the turgid length inside him slip further inside. **_

_** The tan man wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and thrust into him shallowly, reveling in the sounds the smaller man was making. Sasuke trailed his hands into striking hair and gripped it tightly feeling everything flowing into him. The overwhelming sense of love, adoration and just need. **_

_** Sasuke pulled the face of the man above him to kiss him as his thrusts got stronger and harder. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, whimpering every now and again at the feeling of being so full. Sasuke suddenly tightened his hold on the hair he had a firm grip on, throwing his head back and opening his eyes wide he clamped down on the length inside of him and came with a shout of the other's name. **_

_** The man above him shuddered and came as well into the tight grip that wouldn't let him go. Sasuke's chest slowed as his partner fell to the side of him, still inside of Sasuke, thus shifting them both. They were now back in their first position with Sasuke staring back into tired azure eyes. Sasuke stopped the other as he tried to pull out of him thus meeting a confused gaze. **_

_** "I like feeling you inside me…I feel like the missing piece is finally there," Sasuke answered softly, embarrassed at having admitted something so personal. Confused eyes softened and the man continued to wrap his arms around the other man holding him in a warm embrace. This was how love was supposed to be.**_

_**xXxXx**_

_** Another shock wracked the small town as another building fell around them. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, pulling her out of the way of falling debris. Sakura stood shocked as Sasuke let her go and thanked them in the process. They all turned to face their leader waiting for any word.**_

_** "Neji, locate your team and tell them to assemble outside of Hokage Mountain, that's where this fight is headed. Ino, Sakura and Chouji, block off the exits to Konoha. Shikamaru, you're coming with me. Sasuke, get everyone out of here. Far away from the village," he told them all. Everybody nodded and left to go to their designated areas. **_

_** Sasuke looked at the other man shocked and hardened his features, scowling in anger. "I'm coming with you," Sasuke said stubbornly. **_

_** "Sasuke…I gave you your orders," **_

_** "Those are bullshit orders. I'm not leaving your side," **_

_** "Sasuke…now really isn't the time," Shikamaru said from the other man's side as another shock shook the ground they were standing on. **_

_** "SHUT IT NARA!" Sasuke shouted at him angrily. Shikamaru looked away as their leader cupped Sasuke's face tightly. **_

_** "Sasuke listen to me…I need you and everybody else safe. Please…just do this…I'll be fine," he spoke to the shorter man softly. Sasuke looked into the eyes that he loved so much and saw that the other man was lying. They both knew that he wouldn't be fine. **_

_** "I can't lose you," Sasuke answered truthfully. The other man nodded slightly pressing their foreheads together before latching their lips together in a heartbreaking kiss. **_

_** "I love you," the taller man stated.  
><strong>_

_** "And I love you," Sasuke answered. The blue eyed man stepped away from Sasuke still looking at him and motioned his head in the direction he was supposed to be headed. **_

_** "Go," **_

Sasuke punched the ground in anger. He knew he never should have left the idiot's side. They knew something like this would happen and he left anyway.

_**Sasuke ran through the rain followed by Neji who was trying to slow him down. Shikamaru ended up jumping in front of the avenger who had sharingan activated. He barred his teeth in anger and swiped at the other man to let him through. Shikamaru grabbed his wrist and pushed it behind Sasuke's back, his other hand coming to hold Sasuke against the chest to restrain the other man. **_

_** "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Sasuke shouted in anger his hair flying in every direction as he moved. Neji saw the scene taking place before him and sighed, lowering his eyes in the process. **_

_** "Sasuke you have to calm down," Shikamaru stated calmly. **_

_** "LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" **_

_** "Sasuke please," **_

_** "HE WAS YOUR FRIEND TOO! HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE?" **_

_** Shikamaru didn't answer and was then shocked when Sasuke found a way out of his hold and threw him over his shoulder thus breaking into another run leaving the other two shinobi behind him. **_

_** He ran as hard as he could, his lungs already burning from the exertion. He had to get there, that was all that mattered. Sasuke saw pink hair in sight and ran even harder if that were possible until he saw her glowing green hands hovering over the blonde man who was currently immobile. Sasuke's heart lurched at the sight and fell to his knees beside the still body. **_

_** Sasuke was whimpering slightly, doing her best to heal the other man which was obviously not working. Sasuke dropped a hand to the blonde's forehead, pushing his hair away, making the blue eyes turn on him. A slight smile curved onto the pale lips at seeing his very special person in front of him. **_

_** Sasuke didn't feel the rain around them, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps of the shinobi approaching, all he saw or heard was the slowing heartbeat of the man in front of him and how he still looked vibrantly beautiful. **_

_** "Sas…Sasuke…" **_

_** Sasuke nodded and dropped his head to the chest in front of him feeling himself fall apart. A tan hand made its way up to black hair and patted it softly while the other man whimpered. He hadn't cried since the massacre of his family…leave it to the reckless blonde to bring tears back. **_

_** "Don't leave me…you can't leave me…" **_

_** "We…we always…always have the rain," the blonde said with a smile on his face. Sasuke felt the first hot tear make its way down his cheek and chocked on his sobs as he felt the hand go limp in his hair. **_

_** Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and then shut tightly in loss and anger as his hands tightened around the fabric in his fists. He let out a scream that echoed throughout the run-down village as the other shinobi turned their heads away in sadness. Sakura sat back on her haunches with a blank stare on her face at what had just taken place. **_

_** The only sounds that could be heard ringing out were the sounds of a broken heart as it shattered on the floor.**_

_**xXxXx**_

_** "No,"**_

_** Tsunade looked at the stubborn raven that sat still in her office and growled. This wasn't going as easy as she thought it would. **_

_** "The elders have chosen you Sasuke. You have to do it," **_

_** "I don't have to do anything I don't want to," **_

_** "You are the next qualified shinobi! He would be proud to see you take this position," **_

_** "IT WAS HIS POSITION WHEN HE DIED AND I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT GLORY FROM HIM!" Sasuke shouted at the older woman. Tsunade stared at him and lowered her eyes in anguish, feeling the wound re-open at the mention of the young man's death. **_

_** Sasuke turned his back on the woman, crossing his arms over her chest as he looked out over at Hokage Mountain and saw the man's face that he dearly missed. Tsunade came up behind him, placing a comforting hand on the raven's shoulder. He didn't say anything as Tsunade squeezed tightly, showing that she understood how he felt. **_

_** "You would make him proud doing this…I don't think he would want anyone but you taking the position after him if it had to happen this way"**_

_** Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, his true fears on his tongue and sitting contemplating whether or not he should really say what was worrying him about the job at hand. **_

_** "What if people forget him…?" Sasuke whispered stepping away from Tsunade's hand. Tsunade looked over at the Uchiha and sighed. Even though he portrayed this heartbroken persona, she could see how badly the younger man's death had affected him. **_

_** "He lives on through you," Tsunade whispered more to herself as Sasuke left her office. **_

Sasuke closed his eyes in sorrow remembering the way that his name sounded on those plump pink lips or the way that the blonde would laugh and make everything okay. Sasuke tried to remember what it was like to be happy and every memory went straight back to the vivacious blonde.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you," Sasuke spoke to the headstone. He placed the bouquet of bleeding hearts above the ground where the body lay and smiled lightly.

"Hokage-sama?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to his head of ANBU, Nara Shikamaru and got up from his place where he was kneeling. Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, putting his hands into his pockets and smirked at the other man, feeling slightly better after having spent time at the burial site.

"How's he doing?" Shikamaru questioned smirking at the raven. Sasuke shrugged his smirk still in place as he looked up to the sky and stopped moving for a moment. Shikamaru looked over at him in question and then flinched slightly when a raindrop hit him on the nose.

Sasuke smiled genuinely for the first time since the death and welcomed the rainfall as it fell all around him in a comforting embrace. Wrapping around him and soaking him in reality, making him feel alive once more. He laughed which startled Shikamaru even more, not that he would let Sasuke see it and he smirked at the joy that the Uchiha displayed.

He spread his arms out to his sides and laughed louder breaking all Uchiha composure. Shikamaru turned away and let Sasuke enjoy his moment alone considering nobody had seen the Uchiha this way in the longest while.

Sasuke lowered his head a small smile gracing his lips as the wind whipped around him and it sounded as if his name was being uttered in the most beautiful way. He couldn't help but respond and utter the single name that had caused him pain from the minute the other man took his last breath.

"Naruto…"

_**xXxXx**_

The button awaits your response =]


End file.
